A Mandalorian's Mercy
by mckeown
Summary: Summary redone. While working for the Republic, Rango Vahr stumbles on a secret and, despite his team's insistence to stay out of Jedi affairs, he finds himself getting involved. Holding the power to ruin two padawans or to save a life, Rango must make a choice whether it is better to help the frightened young ones or to wash his hands of the whole thing. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner fans, I've been busy getting a book ready for publishing. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

War has a way of drawing those who thrive on fighting to its wake. There are those who will fight for honor, those who will fight for chaos, those who will fight for the highest bidder no matter the cause and those who will merely fight for the sake of fighting. With such different personalities running through the races of the Republic it was no shock when a world split in two, half to fight on one side and the other half to fight on the other side.

The Mandalorians as a whole had declared neutrality, but there were those; bounty hunters or mercenaries, who did enter the fight. Rango Vahr and his group of mercenaries were such soldiers, they fought for a price or the thrill of the mission and they had accepted the Republic's offer.

For the Mandalorians it was mostly reconnaissance or assassinations, the rare recovering of left behind troops, which they undertook. Rango Vahr was a man with a set code to live by and while he had no love for the Jedi or for the Republic, he understood that for the government to fall there would be utter chaos and what the Separatists were trying to do was not the answer to the problems.

The _Wicked Justice_ landed on the platform and the Mandalorians wearily disembarked their craft. It had become a habit for the Mandalorians to be met on their return from every mission by Leisha Hu'noku, padawan to Master Fana'lam, who was in charge of finding them missions. Rango was not disappointed to find the young blonde padawan, barely reaching his chest, waiting for them at the end of the ramp. Leisha was fifteen, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail except for her learner's braid, which rested on her shoulder, she wore the traditional Jedi robes and tunic but Rango had spotted upon their first meeting a cord of braided red and blue threads on her left wrist, hidden by her long sleeve and only seen by the Mandalorian when she had lifted her arms to Force-lift a crate down.

According to many customs throughout the Republic, having a braided wrist bracelet was a sign of affection or engagement. Any other time Rango would have suspected a courtship, but it being the case that this was a padawan and so bound to the Jedi laws of unattachment, the Mandalorian found himself intrigued despite his feelings concerning all things Jedi.

"Welcome back, Captain Vahr," Leisha said, a small, nervous smile gracing her lips before she ducked her head to look at the pads she carried and it disappeared. That was one of the things that made Rango able to more than tolerate the padawan's presence. She was not overbearing or haughty, like most padawans and knights were, nor was she disturbingly calm and emotionless like many of the Jedi masters. "Master Fana'lam would like to see you as soon as you have refreshed yourselves from your trip and here are the new security updates and codes you will need to move about the station."

Rango took the pad and perused it before handing it to his second-in-command, Vahlis Morthan. "Do you know of what General Fana'lam wishes to speak to me about?"

"No, captain," Leisha replied, walking beside him as he and his soldiers exited the docking bay. "I know only that yesterday Master Fana'lam received a transmission from the Jedi council and immediately asked me to check upon your arrival date."

Rango frowned, Fana'lam could barely tolerate him and the other Mandalorians, to ask for him personally meant something very big was up.

"Well then, we had better clean up so we don't keep your master waiting."

"Of course, captain, I'll meet you there."

After Leisha had broken away from them, the Mandalorians clustered together.

"Five minute hot shower?" Vahlis asked.

"Better make it ten." Rango grinned, "We don't want the Jedi complaining about our smell, do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rango Vahr and his squadron of Mandalorains entered the briefing room of the Republic cruiser. Leisha was already there, looking over a datapad and she glanced up at their arrival. Master Fana'lam did not turn from the screen map he was gazing at but Rango was not fooled that the Jedi master was unaware of their presence. Fana'lam was one of those better-than-you Jedi, who did not believe they had anything to learn and should not mix with non-Jedi on an equal footing.

Fana-lam was a Twi'lek, his green skin tinged with yellow in places and his brown eyes always measuring those around him. Rango had felt pity for the Padawan to have such a biased instructor but he also admired Leisha for not, as yet, sharing her Master's ideals.

"Captain Vahr," Fana'lam spoke, at last sparing a glance at the Mandalorians standing behind him. "I have a new mission for you, one that must be undertaken as soon as your ship is resupplied."

"Of course, General," Rango replied. "My men and I weren't planning to have any shore leave anyway."

Fana'lam shot an annoyed look his way before returning his attention to the screen. "Master Runa Maree and her padawan, Tel Sumell, were on a recon mission on the planet Mostiff, yesterday they failed to check in at the appointed time." Rango was glad he was wearing his helmet, otherwise his eyes would have given him away when he caught the startled movement to his left and saw Leisha's head snap up. Her eyes showed her fear for a brief second before she ducked her head back down to look at the datapad in her hands once again. "They have been nine hours out of communications and we dare not try to get ahold of them should our transmission be either intercepted or give their position away. Your mission will be to go to Mostiff, find Master Runa Maree and her padawan and, should their position have been compromised, bring them back here."

"Very well, General," Rango said, "we'll go save your Jedi. Commander Hu'noku," Leisha's eyes sprang up to meet his, "I'll need to speak to you about the supplies, we used quite a bit on our last run."

"Of course, Captain, I shall meet you in the docking bay as soon as I have finished my duties here."

The Mandalorians left and Vahlis opened the private chat comm. between all of their helmets. "Why did you ask for the padawan's assistance? We can get what we need from the deck officer."

"Because the padawan knows something," Rango replied. "Don't tell me that I was the only one who noticed her reaction back there?"

"I noticed," Lor Minvar said, "but since when do the affairs of Jedi matter to us?"

"The padawan knows something," Rango restated, "something I'm betting her master doesn't know."

"And this is our problem why?" Vahlis asked, obviously irritated.

"You know me, Vahlis," Rango smiled, "it's the little details that interest me."

The Mandalorians made their way back to the docking bay, some of them grumbling at having to go out again but the others silently getting ready. Vahr waited outside the ship, making up a list of supplies and waiting for a certain blonde padawan to show up.

"Captain Vahr?" Leisha was wary, he could tell that right off, wary and nervous.

"Leisha," Rango turned his body, shielding her from where he knew the recording security camera was. "Is there anything I need to know before I leave?"

"I don't know—" Leisha started to say but Rango cut her off.

"Leisha, think carefully before lying to me."

Leisha stared at him, no doubt trying to read his intentions, and he looked right back at her, the helmet covering his head not able to negate the intensity of his eyes.

"If you think I have information concerning the disappearance of Master Maree and Padawan Sumell you are mistaken. I know Padawan Sumell, as we were in the same youngling class back at the Temple, and he has always been a good friend." Leisha paused, gathering herself to remain calm. "Whatever else I may know about him, I can assure you, does not have relevance to your mission."

Rango nodded, "You have told me quite enough, little one, I think I can fill in the missing pieces on my own." He could see it, the fear that sprang into her eyes at his words. "And if there's a market for it I will sell it."

Leisha inhaled, "All you will gain is destroying lives."

"Perhaps." Rango gestured to the supply list, "I think I had better hand this to deck officer myself, we wouldn't want it to get misplaced would we?"

He did not tell her that he had intention of selling what he suspected when he found the evidence to support it. Sometimes a favor was worth more than money ever could be.


	3. Chapter 3

The _Wicked Justice_ dropped out of hyperspace just shy of the Mostiff system. Rango had the engines cut so that the ship would drift towards the planet on its entrance vapors, hoping not to trigger any sensor warnings that were up in the system. The Mandalorain captain watched as the Separatist ships orbited the planet and, so far anyway, paid his powered down ship no mind. Rango stood a little behind his pilot, Tomin Navar, and his younger brother Kar, who was also the navigator.

"ETA to Mostiff?" Rango asked.

"As long as another ship doesn't sent a wake to mess with us we should arrive in an hour," Tomin answered.

Rango nodded, "Good, try to land us within three clicks of the Jedi's last known coordinates." Rango turned and descended to the armory where he found the rest of his team re-checking their equipment. His demolitions expert, Benji Vorn, was restocking his pack once again, making it the fifteenth time since departing that he had done so.

"Are you sure you have everything now, Benji?" he could not resist asking, and got a death glare for his teasing.

"Justwait 'tillyou needme toblow somethingwide!" Hahn grinned, speaking quickly as was his want and holding a small pack of explosives with exceptional gentleness. Rango knew that due to an injury received in his youth that Hahn was not quite 'all there', as they said, but he did know explosives better than anyone Rango had ever met.

"No doubt." Rango turned to survey the rest of his team, remembering briefly as he looked them over of previous missions and when they had first banded together. He knew every injury they had sustained, he made it his business to know them as they were his family and their closeness showed in how well they moved together through their missions.

Fen Draghais, his sniper, and Hahn Vettis, his engineer, were arguing who had the more important job. Fen was sure the man who took out guards so that the rest of the team could move in closer was more important than the man who bypassed security systems to open doors. Hahn was utterly passionate about his many gadgets, some of which he had made himself, and was always highly offended whenever someone dismissed his job as not highly important or mediocre compared to others.

"Ya may clear a path to ta gate," Hahn said, twirling one of his gizmos on a finger, "but without me gettin' ta gate open ya gettin' us there would be pointless."

"Pointless?!" Rango quickly stepped forward before Fen could even think about swinging his fist.

"Are you two ready for the landing? We have very little intel of the place and so have no idea what we'll we be coming into, we can't afford anything to be left behind."

Both Fen and Hahn gave him looks that clearly stated, 'Are we babies that you mother us so?'

"Like we ha' intel for every mission we take," Hahn grumbled.

Fen smirked, "I never forget any of my equipement."

"Oh yeah?" Hahn cut in before Rango could speak. "Wha' about tha' time—"

"Captain, we're nearing the planet's atmosphere," the pilot's voice thankfully broke into the conversation. "I recommend everyone strap themselves down because without our engines this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Rango hit the comm. "Duly noted, Tomin." He looked at those present, "You heard him, men, grab something stable and hold on."

The armory did not offer anything worth sitting on to avoid being thrown around, so the Mandalorians had to vacate the room quickly. Rango was the last to strap himself down, making sure all his men had found a seat before he took one and he was not a moment too soon.

The _Wicked Justice_ began to shake as the ship entered the atmosphere. Rango could see out of the corner of his eye that Benji was clutching a grenade between his hands, staring at with single-minded wonder, almost as if he had never seen one before. Rango knew that during times when Benji had no control over his environment, such as being in a drifting spaceship breaking through a planet's atmosphere, he liked to hold an explosive to give him some semblance of control and something to focus on. Beyond Benji, Fen and Hahn were trading their customary scowls at one another, the argument in the armory by no means forgotten, and he sighed: those two would never agree on anything.

Mandalorians:

Rango Vahr: captain

Vahlis Morthan: second-in-command

Lor Minvar: scout

Fen Draghais: sniper

Hahn Vettis: engineeer

Benji Vorn: demolitions

Tomin Navar: pilot

Kar Navar: navigator

**AN: As always, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A big _vor entye_ to Mandalore the Freedom for making the first review and letting me know that at least one person cares that I'm posting this story. To answer your question, Mandalore, I'm not sure what Spar is. I'm not a big Star Wars geek so I don't know a lot about this universe, I just really like Mandalorians, a whole more than I do the Jedi, so that's why I'm writing a series about the Mandalorians. I think Boba Fett got way too little screen time in Episodes 5 and 6, and Jango needed a better ending. **

Rango Vahr bid farewell to the Navars', trusting them to watch the ship while he led the rest of his men on their mission. He quickly sent Lor Minvar to scout up ahead while the rest of the team trailed behind. Everyone would have to watch their step as the planet was under Separatist control.

Mostiff was a jungle-like planet with open valleys and mountains where the population had built prosperous cities. The coming of the Separatist army had put a damper on the prosperity part, as Count Dooku's overseeing general seemed to be bleeding the people dry for all they were worth. Now the land had taken on a brownish hue to it, the waters turning murky from the waste dumped by the factories.

Vahlis had the rear guard, a position that was traded back and forth between him and Rango. After one of their first missions as a team it had become necessary to rig a system of placement, if Rango led then Vahlis was in the back, if Vahlis led then Rango was in the back, this way we made sure that no one was left behind.

Fen Draghais was in front of Vahlis, ready to peel off from the main group and find a good sniping position as soon as they neared the last known coordinates of the Jedi. Benji was working on an explosive, fussing over the firing mechanism and Hahn was tapping the pockets on his belt; most likely cataloging in his head what he had brought and how he would use it. Vahlis knew this his team had their quirks, that to an outsider they might appear as insane but the lieutenant didn't care. These men were his brothers, strange attitudes and all; he would not exchange any of them for guaranteed, normal Mandolorian.

Vahlis snorted mentally when he thought of his rank. Lieutenant! Ha, what a joke! The Republic Army had bestowed ranks on him and Rango so as to give them a semblance of a standing within the army, and while Vahlis and Rnago did not think much of the titles they were quick to pull rank whenever it suited their purposes. A mercenary, after all, uses every tool at his disposal.

Up ahead, Rango held up his hand and the team squatted behind cover, blasters ready. Lor appeared before them, carefully making his way back whil keeping his head turned to watch behind him.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you use the comm?" Rango asked.

"There's a droid patrol scouting the forest," Lor reported. "I didn't want to risk using the comm. incase they picked up the signal. I recommend we keep a tight formation and wait till they pass before pressing on."

"Agreed."

The Mandalorians quietly progressed to an area where they could watch the droids pass by. While they waited, Benji kept pulling out various explosives and silently asking Hahn which one would be better to take out the patrol, the engineer shook his head to all of them. Rango was glad when he could finally reach over and stop Benji from pulling out another explosive.

"Let's go."

Lor once again took point and the others followed a few minutes after he left. Their trek once more underway, Rango checked his helmet map to mark their position and where they needed to be. One click out from the coordinates, more walking and watching their backs for droid patrols.

Briefly, Rango let his mind think of the padawan Leisha and the mess she had gotten herself into. Once he had been certain that she was hiding nothing that could aid him in finding the missing Jedi, he should have dismissed her situation as it really was none of his concern but he found her fearful face still followed him. What would the Jedi order do when the padwans' disobedience was discovered?

"Captain?" Lor's voice whispered in Rango's helmet. "I see the city. Heavily fortified by clankers, but there are some people moving about, keeping their heads ducked by the looks of it."

"Copy that, ner vod," Rango said, "we'll be there shortly. Fen, go ahead and look for an area where you can be our spotter and cover when we need you."

"Right away, captain." Fen broke away from the group and headed up hill, looking for the best-elevated site from which to get a good sniping view.

The other Mandalorians quickened their pace and Rango was glad when they met up with Lor, using the trees as cover.

"As you see, cap," Lor said, his helmet highlighting several areas of the wall and sending the images to the rest of the team, "they've got the city well guarded. Our only way in is by camouflage."

Rango sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that." He turned, "Vahlis and Hahn, camo up, you're going in."

Hahn grumbled as he took off his pack, "I don't see why I was selected for this part."

Vahlis pulled his helmet off while simultaneously letting his backpack slide off his shoulders. "Quit your whining, Hahn. Everyone has to do their part."

Benji also took his helmet off, grinning at Hahn, "Lookinggood, Hahnny, looking good!"

Hahn growled at Benji, pulling the short cloak over his armor and tossing his helmet to the demolition expert. "Pipe down, boy!"

Vahlis slapped the back of Hahn's head, "No need to get snappy, vod."

The two now disguised Mandalorians busied themselves with dirtying their clothes and skin. "The reason you were chosen, Hahn," Rango said, "is because you won't overdo your act," he tilted his head at Benji, "unlike some."

'What'sthat mean?" Benji was genuinely confused, and all his teammates could do was smile sympathetically. "Whatcha meanboss?"

Mandalorians:

Rango Vahr: captain

Vahlis Morthan: second-in-command

Lor Minvar: scout

Fen Draghais: sniper

Hahn Vettis: engineeer

Benji Vorn: demolitions

Tomin Navar: pilot

Kar Navar: navigator


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to my second reviewer, Sword Brethren Caedus, for answering my question. As always read, enjoy and review.**

**AN: The character of General Kirst is not mine, he belongs to the Star Wars franchise, I'm just borrowing him****.**

Getting into the city was not a problem for two espionage veterans like Vahlis and Hahn. It was a simple matter of joining a group walking through the gate and the droids never batted an eye at them. The hard part was supposed to be to find out if there was any word on the missing Jedi. Vahlis had been looking forward to intimidating the locals to tell all they knew but, as it turned out, that would not be necessary and Hahn really wished that it had been.

Upon entering the city the two disguised Mandalorians had found that the droids were rounding up everyone. The people were being herded toward the main square and Vahlis and Hahn had no choice but to be swept along with them less they raise the droids' suspicions.

Vahlis instantly recognized the Separatist general, Kirst, from the debriefing packet. Kirst was standing next to something that was large and covered, Vahlis had a sinking feeling in his stomach that whatever was hidden could not be good. Kirst's profile had spoken of his cruelty, his enjoyment at seeing another suffer, and his need to have others under his control. The smile that was flashed upon those assembled made Vahlis tense, that malicious smirk promised pain.

"People of Mostiff," Kirst began, and Vahlis could see recording cameras, this was most likely being broadcasted all over the planet. "The war against the tyranny of the Republic has not yet come to this planet, the Separatist army has kept you safe from the Republic's massacring armies. We had thought that our presence was welcomed here, that you enjoyed having us protect your freedom, but you poor, misguided fools have been tricked…" Kirst stepped back, pointing to his left, as the cover was taken away, "…by the Jedi!"

The Mandalorian lifestyle could never be described as soft, no outsider would dare say it was so, but even the Mando'a had limits. There were lines that were not meant to be crossed and the Mandalorains acknowledged this. Vahlis had already guessed what was hidden behind the cover but even that did not prepare for him what he saw.

Jedi Master Runa Maree was chained between two posts, the bonds specifically meant for force-users. Her appearance was a far-cry from the photo Vahlis had seen of her, the days she had spent as a guest of Kirst's interrogation team had not been kind. Dried blood matted her torn clothes and skin, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes bloodshot.

Upon seeing the Jedi the crowd cried out in surprise, their faces shocked or angry. Vahlis tapped a camera on his cloak to begin recording, if they were able to make it out of the city Rango would want to see this.

"Fools!" Kirst yelled at the locals. "Did you think I would not find out you were harboring the Jedi scum?! What must I do to get it through your thick skulls that the Republic will not be liberating your world? You are under Separatist control now, and you will stay there!"

Kirst waved a hand at a battle droid and from under the Jedi's feet a vent opened. "If you side with the Republic this is what you will get!"

**&Scene about to get Graphic&**

Flames shot up through the vent toward the Jedi, the oil soaked clothes catching fire immediately. Her screams tore through the air, the crowd watching her body jerk from side-to-side in a vain attempt to escape. Hahn started forward, his expression murderous, but Vahlis pulled him back.

"There's nothing we can do." The two Mandalorains watched helplessly as the fire spread up the Jedi's body, enveloping her in swirling flames.

The screams continued, burning the ears of those who witnessed the Jedi's fate almost as much as the fire burned her body. The flames turned the clothes to ashes in seconds, peeling back flesh to reveal the bone beneath. The smell caused many to grab hold of their mouths, trying desperately not to be sick.

Kirst waited until the fire almost made it impossible to see the thrashing Jedi before he ignited the green light saber. The crowd's attention was on him, hope building in their eyes that he would end the woman's suffering, and he smiled at them. Holding the blade carefully, he arced it down on the Jedi's body, slashing it in half.

**&Graphic scene ended&**

The screams stopped and the vent was shut, two droids stepped forward to blow fire extinguishers on the hanging two halves. Charred remains greeted those who continued to watch and Kirst never stopped smiling.

"Remember this day, people of Mostiff, remember and learn your place."

Kirst walked away, the droids dispersing and the stunned crowd waited a few minutes before drifting apart.

Hahn turned to Vahlis, "Wha' do we do now?"

Vahlis shook his head, "We need to get out and back to Rango, this changes everything."

The two Mandalorians drew back to an alley where they could stand out of any droid's sight. "Do ya think the padawan is dead too?"

Vahlis shook his head. "The people were unprepared to see the Jedi Master, and we know now that Kirst loves having an audience. The padawan is still alive, either being tortured or he was not caught in the first place."

"Why keep the young'un alive but kill the master?" Hahn asked. "A Jedi master would know more than a padawan."

Vahlis hated being stuck in enemy territory with so little information. 'Come on."

The two Mandalorians moved away, doing their best to stay under the droid radar by not drawing attention to themselves. They passed a house that was near the wall and a woman was tending to a broken window.

"Here lass," Hahn said, taking the tools from her. "Let an old hand help ya."

The woman watched silently as the two men fixed the window and then she stopped them before they left. "Please," she whispered. "You are strangers here, are you not? Do not be afraid," she quickly added, "it is just if you are strangers than you will need a place to stay and there is room in my house. It is the least I can do to repay you for helping me."

"Thank you, lass," Hahn said, Vahlis letting him do the talking while he looked up and down the street. "That is indeed very kind of ya."

The two Mandalorians entered the house and the woman shut the door.

88888

There was a faint hum of energy, the restraints thrived on the electrical current to keep them sustaining, but above this background noise could be heard the evidence of crying. The sobs were restrained, barely being let out and the thin body shook from the power needed to keep the sorrow at bay. The approach of footsteps from outside caused the crying to cease with great effort; tears were brushed away on a soiled tunic.

The door opened quickly, the entrance of the tormentor hurried. "It's left to you, then, to give me what I want." A pause, hungry eyes inspected their prey. "Come on," the tormentor purred, "all I want is one vision. Just a little, tiny one." The trapped squirmed, wanting to be defiant but lacking the strength. "Is that too much to ask?" A hand reached out to trace a blood stained cheek. "Don't you want to please your master?"

A head, shaking from pain, sorrow and revulsion, lifted and tormented gray eyes looked upon the tormentor. "You are not my master."

Laughter filled every space of the cell. "Even after all these days you still remain a naïve, little fool. I am your master; you are my slave. Do I not control when you eat, drink and sleep? Do I not decide when you shall be in pain and when you shall be granted a reprieve? Since you doubt me I suppose you're in need of a reminder of who is in charge here."

Electricity surged over the trapped and screams filled the cell.

Mandalorians:

Rango Vahr: captain

Vahlis Morthan: second-in-command

Lor Minvar: scout

Fen Draghais: sniper

Hahn Vettis: engineeer

Benji Vorn: demolitions

Tomin Navar: pilot

Kar Navar: navigator


End file.
